Just One Dance
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Sini needs to find a prince to marry...Will she find one?
1. Chapter 1

Just One Dance

autor' note:

i dont own sailor moon

Rini look off the balcony of her room in her castle. It was soon for her to be married.

Her father and mother was trying to force her to marry princes from other kingdoms, but she just couldn't do it. It had been at least 12 years now since she has seen her prince, it was Helios.

There was no way to reach him. She was 20. "If Helios saw me now, would he recognize me?" Rini asked herself. "Or, maybe, he stopped coming to me because I've grown. He probably has another 8 year old to worry about" Rini cried.

She was tall, slender body, and long pink hair. Friday, June 2nd was going to be the famous ball, where the princess is suppose to announce who she is going to marry, or, a new family comes to a new throne. Her mother and father said if she doesn't choose before 9:30 at the ball, they would have to choose for her.

The announcement started at 10:30. Today was Monday, and she still didn't have a prince to marry. Rini didn't tell her parents she wanted Helios, because she was afraid they would make a big ruckus about it.

Anyway, he was a priest, and she was a princess. In all the books she had read, a princess was suppose to marry a prince, nobody else. It just wasn't fair. She sighed. "What's wrong Rini?" Diana asked. "Nothing Diana" Rini looked out again off her balcony.

It was a beautiful view. She changed rooms a week ago. She told her parents then that she wanted some fresh air and a nice view of nature for her to relax and think, not a view of the noisy city.

So, they changed her room to a high tower, that had a view of trees, and land. She could here the birds singing and the warm sum beat down on her. She took a deep breath. "Rini! Breakfast!" One of her maids sang to her. "I'll be right down!" She put on some cloths and went downstairs, to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Just One Dance

Friday. Rini woke up and sighed. She got in the shower. Most of the day she spent crying, but let no one see.

Soon it was an hour till' 6:00. She slipped on a very beautiful dress. It was light pink, with a dark pink collar, matching the ribbon tied around her dress. She put her hair up in the regular form she always had, and tied ribbons in her hair.

Rini put in gold, dangling earrings, a ring on her right ring finger, shaped as a rose. Then, She put on light pink high heels. Next, Rini put on red lipstick and a tinted shade of light pink of eye shadow. Finally, she put on mascara, red finger nail polish. Taking the brush of her blush and put it on her face. She was ready.

She sighed and slowly walked down the stairs. "You look beautiful tonight, honey" King Endymion said and took her hand. She looked down. "Your father's right, and don't worry, I know you will meet him tonight" Neo-Queen Serenity gently kissed her head. She walked into the ball.

Everyone gasped at the sight of her. "Princes from everywhere was here tonight, but not the prince I want" Rini thought. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity sat on their throne and Rini sat next to them. All night, she danced with all the princes but never found one she liked.

It drew near to 9:30. "Have you found him yet hun?" Neo-Queen Serenity whispered to her. Rini shook her head. "Well, please choose soon. It's 9:05" Her mother looked out to the ballroom full of ladies and princes.

"Excuse me, may I have a dance with the princess?" Rini heard a voice ask. "Here we go again" She thought. She didn't look up to see what he looked like. "And what is you name, and where are you from, young sir, I have never seen you before" King Endymion said.

"I am Helios, the priest of Ellysion" King Endymion suddenly realized who it was. Rini jerked her head up. She saw Helios, wearing a white tuxedo and a mask on. The King and Queen both smiled at each other.

"You may, only if she wishes to dance" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Yes!" Rini cried. "Will you excuse me, for just one second? I will be right back. She went to the singer and band for her favorite song. It was "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Lady Antbellum.

Soon Rini and Helios started to dance. "Why have you waited 12 years to finally come back?" Rini felt tears on her cheek. "I'm sorry, my little girl. Please understand I had a lot of things to attend too. Please don't cry." Helios wiped her tears away.

"Helios, I'm not little anymore, I'm up to your shoulders now. Your….24 right? Not much from me" Rini reminded him. "But you will always be that sweet, little girl I have always known and loved. But you have grown to be a beautiful young woman now" Helios and Rini drew closer to each other.

"Helios, you always knew all the right things to say." Rini whispered. "Oh, I almost, forgot, they are choosing a prince to marry you?" Helios asked. Rini nodded.

"But, I want you Rini" Helios said. "Helios, I want to marry you and nobody else. I will fight for it" Rini took his mask off and looked into his handsome eyes. "Let's show them" Rini whispered.

The two drew closer and kissed, as the song ended.

Everyone gasped, but King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. The clock turned 9:30. "O.k, Princess Rini. Who is your choice?" King Endymion asked her….or rather both of them.

"I want him" Rini hugged Helios. "Then the final decision is made. My princess will marry Helios, and will become the rightful king of Chrystal Tokyo" Everyone clapped, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
